Twister Turmoil
by Velocity-gurl
Summary: Just a little story exploring what might possibly happen if Pandora breaks out the twister at her party and possibly why Emily gets so brave if you've seen that clip! . Naomily cuteness ! Please review... I might write more !


Twister

'Twister ?' Naomi can't hide the derisive tone in her voice.

'Yeah, should be alotta fun don't cha think ?' Pandora smiled at her sweetly unaware of their forced smiles. 'I'm well good at twister, I can put my right arm all the way round my back like this !' Pandora twirled round, her right arm waving at them madly from beside her left hand.

'That's…wow, really um wow.' Emily nodded encouragingly, trying to cover up the dissatisfied sigh of Katie.

'Great ! Wait till you see the PJs I made you ! I've been well into making stuff lately… well ever since Thomas left…' Pandora's voice lost its giddy tone and she pouted slightly at the memory of him.

'Why don't you get them Panda ?' Effy glided into the room, a secret smiled played upon her lips as she looked at Emily and Naomi sitting just a little too close together. Emily quickly moved her hands under her legs and glanced down, the very picture of a naughty school girl.

'I thought this was going to be… more… more… sophisticated ?' Katie hissed at Effy.

Effy simply raised her eyebrow and indicated the plate of scrumptious brownies she held in her hands.

'This will change your mind.'

'What's in them ?' Naomi ventured, eyeing the brownies suspiciously.

'They're space cakes.'

'Space cakes ? As in cannabis brownies ?' Emily blurted out.

Effy just looked at her, grey eyes unblinking.

'Sorry… I mean, does Pandora know ?'

'Well someone had to get this party started.'

They all reached out to take a brownie, Naomi flinched as her hand brushed Emily's, and Emily blushed her eyes searching the room for something to focus on.

Pandora bounced back into the room, her arms full of what looked like a jumble of brightly coloured rags.

'TA-DA ! I made them special for each of you.' She proceeded to hand them the rags.

'What is this ?' Katie managed to choke out through a mouthful of brownie.

'Just put them on ! We'll all look ace, ready for surf 'n' turf at a moments notice ! Pandora beamed at them.

'What are those Ef ? Brownies, wow, I love brownies… ' Pandora grabbed one and proceeded to eat very very very quickly, until the thought of Thomas and Doughnuts slowed her down to a thoughtful chew.

Effy noticing Pandora's change in mood quickly moved things on.

'I think it's time we got into these delightful garments, don't you agree Panda ?'

Pandora nodded, her mouth still full of brownie.

Pandora began to strip off, as did Effy.

'What ? We're all getting changed in here ?' Naomi spluttered. Emily couldn't help but shooting her a sideways glance, a small frown playing about her lips.

'We're all girls aren't we ?' Katie piped in.

'Anyway we're the ones that should be worried.' She muttered under her breath.

'Shut it Katie.' Emily whispered, her fingers gripped the duvet anxiously.

Naomi made a hmmp sound and stood up to get changed. Emily stared at her for a second longer than was right and quickly jumped up to get changed too.

Stripping down to their underwear, they pulled on very short shorts made from a mishmash of stripy material and polka dots. As Naomi got stuck inside her top, Pandora came to her rescue, laughing insanely as she tried to wrestle Naomi free.

Emily was staring at Naomi's blue bra bouncing up and down as Pandora tugged at the top with Naomi shouting a muffled 'Help' from inside.

Katie whacked her on the arm.

'What are you doing ?' She hissed.

'I… uh, I think the brownies are working.' She fumbled over her words, a deep blush spreading along her cheeks.

Katie eyed her suspiciously but said nothing more.

As they all looked at each other in their couture pyjamas. Naomi let out a sigh of disgust. Both she and Katie's pyjamas read 'SEXY POO'

'Oh, I meant those ones for you two,' Pandora glancing between Emily and Katie, 'Seeing as your twins and all.'

'Don't I know it.' Murmured Katie.

'More brownies ?' Volunteered Effy, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

After quite a few brownies each and a little bit of dancing, it was time to play twister.

'I'll spin.' Commanded Effy, still swaying to the music.

They lined up giggling beside the twister mat.

'Left hand Red.' Effy ordered, spinning the twister arrow lazily.

'Right foot blue.'

The girls moved awkwardly, giggling as they tried to move.

'Right hand blue.'

Pandora attempted her patented right arm around the back move but failed, hitting the mat with a spectacular spin through the air.

A fit of laughter broke out and Pandora let out a disappointed 'OH.'

'You're out Panda.'

'I'm normally really good at this game Effy, I dunno why, but I feel all tingly. It's hard to keep your balance when you're tingly.'

'Left foot green.'

Naomi's foot was now directly beside Emily's. Their bare calves brushed as Naomi readjusted her position, making sure not to look at Emily.

Emily could still feel where her bare skin had touched Naomi's, it had sent a crackle of electricity through her which she felt hard to contain. She was sure when they'd been dancing Naomi had looked at her. More that looked at her, looked into her. There was something about those piercing blue eyes.

'Right hand green.'

Katie wobbled, steadied herself and then without warning toppled backwards into Emily, causing Emily to fall into Naomi. Naomi caught Emily in a bear hug but quickly released her when she realised her hands were inappropriately placed.

'Thanks for catching me sis.' Katie moaned from the floor.

'This is more like dominoes than twister huh ?' Pandora giggled gleefully from the bed.

'Katie you're out. It's between Emily and Naomi now.'

'But I moved…' Emily stuttered, fearful of what being alone with Naomi on a twister mat might cause her to feel.

'It was Katie's fault. You two play each other now.' Effy's eyes shined as she spoke matter-of-factly.

'Oh.' Was all Emily could muster in response.

'I'm going to the toilet.' Katie said to no one in particular and wandered out of the room.

'Face each other on the mat, and we'll start again.'

Standing across from each other, Emily couldn't resist looking into Naomi's eyes, she almost didn't hear Effy call out the next instruction, she was so lost in those blue eyes.

Naomi hadn't looked away yet either, she was beginning to feel light headed and mischievous. She was enjoying the way Emily was looking at her.

'Left hand Red.'

As their heads moved closer together, Naomi licked her lips suggestively. She could hardly contain her giggles when Emily looked away, a deeper shade of red Naomi had never seen her.

'Right hand green.'

Emily had to manoeuvre herself under Naomi now, and she could feel her breathes becoming shorter. Naomi's blonde hair was tickling her neck and she could feel the warmth of her body.

'Right foot green.'

They were now face to face, and both their arms were touching. Emily looked into Naomi's eyes that were sparkling impishly. Emily felt confused about the way Naomi was looking at her… then again she always felt confused when she was around Naomi.

Naomi's blonde hair fell across her face tickling Emily's nose.

Effy seemed to be taking a very long time with spinning the next arrow.

Emily could feel her arms beginning to shake, from excitement or strain she didn't know.

As Naomi shook her head to free Emily's nose from her hair their eyes met.

'Oh' Naomi slipped a bit on the mat, and her face skidded closer to Emily's. Their noses were touching and Emily couldn't help but smile and instinctively raise her lips just that little bit closer to Naomi's.

As Naomi leaned into Emily's lips, Pandora's yell caused them both to jump and they crashed onto the floor together. Naomi lay sprawled on top of Emily. She could feel Emily's heartbeat beside her own, quick and rapid, matching the shortness of breath she felt.

'The boys ! I saw the boys !' Pandora shouted pointing furiously at the window.

When Naomi realised no one was looking at them, she lowered her face beside Emily's and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, before rolling off her and jumping up to have a look out the window.

'Those pigs !' She shouted breathlessly, less out of indignation and more because she couldn't believe what she'd just done. Maybe it was those brownies she contemplated to herself.

Katie returned from the bathroom, her lips now a brighter shade of lip gloss.

Emily lay on the floor in a daze, a hot patch lingered on her cheek where Naomi's soft lips had touched her. Kissed her. Naomi had kissed her on the cheek. Naomi had been about to kiss her on the lips.

'What are you doing ?' Katie offered her a hand up, and she took it still in a daze.

As Pandora and Naomi turned back from the window, she suddenly couldn't look Naomi in the eyes, she put her hand to the place Naomi had kissed her. It tingled.

'Who won the twister ? I wasn't watching.' Questioned Pandora.

'I think it was Emily.' Effy said resolutely, a trace of a smirk on her lips.

'Isn't twister great ?' Exclaimed Pandora.

'Yeah, it's great.' Emily glanced up at Naomi, a smile playing upon her lips.

'It's the best.'


End file.
